Boleh Aku Menciummu?
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Lightning di ajak kencan oleh tunanganya, Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di balik kencan kecil mereka? AU, Non lemon.


Randz punya berita bagus dan berita buruk.

Buruk: Gymnastic akan hiatus dalam waktu yang tidak di tentukan setelah chapter 7

Baik: Randz akan tobat dari dunia perlemonan…

Di angan-anganmu! :3

Kali ini tanpa lemon lagi, karena pengen bikin yang ringan-ringan.. ==a

* * *

><p>Boleh Aku Menciummu?<p>

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Final Fantasy XIII©Square Enix *bener gak?*

Rated: T *karena anak kecil gak boleh pacar-pacaran.*

Warning: OOC, AU

Pair: NarutoXLightning

Don't like don't read.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Ku jemput kau nanti jam empat, tak usah berdandan, karena kamu udah cantik tanpa berdandan. <em>casual<em> saja soalnya Cuma mau makan ini. Jaa ne!" Lightning menutup ponselnya dengan urat nadi di kepala, apa-apaan itu tadi, telepon tiba-tiba, langsung nyerocos dan dengan indahnya ngegombal.

Lightning mengehela nafas dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, di suruh berdandan atau tidak, tetap saja harus mandi.

"Dasar sialan, punya tunangan kok kayak gitu yah, ngimpi apa dulu nerima waktu ngelamar.." Lightning menggerutu di dalam kamar mandi, dan dengan tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian muncul di mukanya yang cantik.

"Kalau ini tidak memuaskan.. Akan ku kebiri dia kalau nanti sudah punya anak! Fufufufu~"

Di dalam mobil sebuah ferari, seseorang berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi tiba-tiba merinding.

"Aku harap Light tidak merencanakan apa-apa padaku." guman orang itu.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sarah, lebih cocok yang mana? Yang ini atau yang ini?" Lightning menujuk dua buah baju yang ada di lemarinya kepada adiknya Sarah untuk di mintai pendapat.<p>

"Yang mana aja boleh, Naruto-nii pasti senang Light-nee." Urat nadi kembali muncul di kepala Lightning, sepertinya adiknya di biarkan terlalu lama bersama Naruto jadinya beberapa sifat Naruto menempel pada adik kesayanganya itu.

"Oya, dan kau gak usah dandan Light-nee, kau sudah cantik ini." Tambah Sarah yang membuat Lightning mengepalkan tangannya dengan urat nadi bertambah di pelipisnya.

"Tolong ingatkan aku untuk membuatnya menderita jika aku hamil lalu ngidam nanti." Celetuk Lightning yang membuat Sarah melotot tanda tak percaya lalu tersenyum seperti seorang maniac.

"Tenang saja, dengan senang hati akan aku ingatkan Light-nee. Fufufufu~" Kedua perempuan cantik itu kini tertawa dengan tawa yang membuat Orochimaru menangis minta di peluk oleh ibunya.

Dan lagi-lagi pria berambut pirang itu merinding di depan rumah tunangannya.

TING TONG!

"Ah, Naruto-nii sudah datang! Ayolah Light-nee~" Sarah menyeret Lightning yang sedang memegang lipstick untuk di pakaikannya. Sarah yang melihat lipstick tersebut melemparnya dan memberikan _deathglare_-nya.

"Aku dan Naruto-nii bilang apa! GAK USAH DANDAN! APALAGI PAKAI MAKE UP!" dengan kekuatan yang tiada orang mengiranya, Sarah menyeret Lightning dengan artian sebenarnya.

"Maaf lama Naruto-nii~" Sarah membuka pintu depan rumah mereka dan menyambut Naruto di depan pintu, dengan Lightning terkapar di belakangnya.

"Ano, Lightning mana?" tanya Naruto kepada calon adik iparnya.

"Aku ada di sini, baka." Lightning berdiri dari kaparanya di belakang Sarah.

"Kau tidak berbeda dari hari ini dan sebelumnya, semua sama, walaupun kalau ada yang berbeda itu bukan kau Lightning." Naruto memberi sebuah jempol untuk Lightning yang dihadiahi dengan sweatdrop dari kedua kakak-beradik itu.

"Aku tak tahu jika itu pujian atau lecehan." Sebelum keadaan bertambah kacau, Naruto menarik tangan Lightning dan membawanya ke mobilnya.

"Kupinjam Lightning ya! Dadah~" dengan melambaikan tangan kearah Sarah, Naruto dan Lightning berjalan kearah mobil Ferrari sport berwarna merah dengan dua jok dan atap terbuka.

"Tch, tak usah berakting seperti itu lagi dihadapanku, memalukan dan menjijikan. Dasar." Ucap Lightning yang membuat senyum Naruto yang hampir membelah mukanya itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan senyum kecil yang jauh lebih indah karena terdapat ketulusan di sana.

"Baiklah, Lightning-sama~" celetuk Naruto yang membuat Lightning mendapatkan seburat merah di mukannya dan urat nadi di pelipisnya.

"Urusai, Usotsuki. Kita mau kemana? Dan kenapa kau bawa mobil ini saat kau bilang jangan bergaya dan berdandan!" amuk Lightning yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Cuma ada yang ini, apa kau mau jalan kaki?" tawar Naruto.

"Tch, lebih baik ini semua terbayar, kau dengar itu!" teriak Lightning yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Kau itu cantik walau bagaimanapun juga. Kecuali saat sedang kebelet pipis atau mau pup." celetuk Naruto yang membuat Lightning kembali memerah dan memalingkan muka.

"Urusai! Baka!" dan Naruto hanya tertawa renyah penuh kemenangan.

"Bangun Lightning, kita sudah sampai." Naruto membukakan pintu Lightning bak seorang butler bersama dengan majikannya.

"Tumben restaurantnya yang standar, biasanya bintang lima." Celetuk Lightning yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Disini gratis." Jawab Naruto pendek.

"Tumben nyari yang gratis, biasanya yang mewah dengan biaya seratus juta sekali makan." Ucapan penuh sakrasme terlontar melalui bibir Lightning.

"Ini restaurant hasil jerih payahku. Aku bangun dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang bangunan?" tanya Lightning dengan polosnya.

"Urusai.." kesal Naruto sambil berjalan masuk dengan Lightning berjalan di belakangnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

><p>"Irrasaimashite, Naruto-sama~" ucapan selamat datang dari staff dan pelayan restaurant tersebut membuat urat nadi di kepala Lightning muncul untuk yang kesekian kalinya.<p>

"Tak heran kau memilih tempat ini, Naruto. Pelayannya pada pakai bikini semua." Ucapan dingin milik Lightning membuat semua orang gemetaran dan Naruto langsung menyeret seorang staff laki-laki untuk menunjukan mejanya.

* * *

><p>"Silahkan dipilih menunya, Naruto-sama, Lightning-sama." Staff itu menunjukan papan daftar makanan yang langsung di tolak oleh Naruto.<p>

"Tolong bawakan udang rebus, kepiting rebus dan oseng kangkung beserta nasinya. Minumnya air putih saja." Potong Naruto sebelum Lightning mengucapkan sepatah kata yang langsung dicatat dan pergi untuk mengambil masakan itu.

"What the hell! Kenapa direbus semua! Dan kenapa pesan oseng kangkung juga!" Lightning berteriak dengan suara yang lantang. Untung saja di restaurant ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa suara memandang laut yang berwarna kemerahan di terangi sunset yang indah dari meja yang di tempati mereka berdua.

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini! Pertama kau menyuruhku untuk tidak berdandan untuk kencan kita, lalu kau mengajaku makan di restaurant yang penuh dengan pelayan seksi berpakaian bikini, lalu memesan makan bak gembel yang tak punya uang! Ada apa dengan dirimu yang biasanya!" teriak Lightning yang kalap karena terbakar emosinya. Tidak menyadari bahwa staff yang tadi sudah datang membawa makanannya.

"Ini Naruto-sama, Lightning-sama." Naruto menoleh ke staff itu.

"Simpan saja di meja. Dan tolong kembali bekerja." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Hey! Jangan mengacuhkanku!" Naruto menghela nafas melihat Lightning.

"Diamlah sebentar Lightning, kau masih terbakar emosimu." Ucapan Naruto menghentikan Lightning seketika.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak berdandan, dan mengajakmu makan disini. Itu karena aku ingin menunjukan bahwa bagaimana pun dirimu, walaupun tidak berias diri dan berpakaian seksi seperti pelayan di sini, aku tetap tidak akan berpaling darimu. Apa kau melihatku menatap ataupun melirik salah satu pelayan yang tadi? Tidak kan? Karena Cuma dirimu yang menarik perhatianku, Lightning." Naruto memakan oseng kangkung yang di pesannya. Menghiraukan Lightning yang terdiam karena syok dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memesan makanan ini Lightning? Makanan adalah symbol status orang, semakin tinggi tingkat makanan dan kesulitan membuatnya, maka semakin tinggi tingkat social seseorang. Aku memesan semua yang di rebus ini menandakan bahwa ini adalah makanan paling simple penyajiannya, semua orang bisa melakukanya, walaupun ini udang dan kepiting karena tidak ada yang lain dalam masakan seafood, dan oseng kangkung juga di akrabkan dengan orang yang tidak mampu karena murahnya harga kangkung. Kau tau apa maksudnya Lightning?" Naruto bertanya kepada Lightning yang otaknya mulai berjalan kembali setelah syok tadi.

"Itu berarti tidak peduli apapun status social yang akan kita hadapi, kau akan tetap setia bersamaku yang di simbolkan dengan makanan kelas bawah atau yang di rebus seperti yang kau bilang dan kau di sini makan makanan yang begini bersamaku." Mata Lightning berair karena rasa senang yang luar biasa yang dirasakan dirinya dari tunangannya itu.

'Dasar, aku kira dia orang bodoh yang tidak sensitive terhadap perasaan orang lain. Baka.' Lightning tersenyum bahagia untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hari ini. Senyuman tulus yang berasal dari hati yang membuat wajahnya yang manis makin cantik.

"Dan kau tahu Lightning, Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira! Hahaha~" senyuman manis itu langsung hilang berganti dengan urat nadi yang datang kembali ke kepala Lightning dan menghadiahi Naruto sebuah 'usapan' manis di kepalanya.

"Ittai! Heh, lebih baik kita makan ini. Sayang kalau udah dingin." Naruto kembali terkekeh dengan senyum kecil dan mengambil udang dan kepiting yang sudah di pesan.

"Kau tetap saja baka. Watashi no baka." Lightning mengambil makanan kelas bawah yang di pesan Naruto dan mulai memakanya.

Naruto melihat Lightning yang sepertinya menambahkan saus terlalu banyak ke udang rebusnya menangis dengan mata berair dan bibir memerah. Menambah kecantikanya yang disinari oleh sinar sunset yang berwarna kejinggaan. Mukanya yang putih mulus dan cantik yang membuatnya di perebutkan oleh beberapa orang, bibirnya yang merah alami tanpa lipstick dan sedikit manyun tetapi membuatnya sangat terangat sangat ingin minta dicium dan seksi yang membuat Lightning semakin di perebutkan orang. Mata biru miliknya bertemu dengan miliku yang menggambarkan seorang Lightning yang kuat, tangguh dan tidak mudah rapuh sekaligus kebaikan hati yang terpancar dan kepercayaan dirinya yang kuat. Sebuah kualitas yang hanya terdapat di dalam beberapa orang perempuan saja.

"Air! Air!" teriak Lightning panik karena rasa pedas yang terdapat di dalam mulutnya yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan segelas air putih yang langsung di tenggak habis.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan suka sombong, mentang-mentang suka pedas." Celetuk Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Urasai." Bungkam Lightning yang memalingkan muka dari Naruto, menatap kearah langit dan laut yang terpampang dari meja makan mereka.

"Angin yang menyegarkan~" mata Naruto kembali menatap Lightning untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan terpesona lagi akan kecantikan dan keanggunan Lightning.

"Éclair.." ucap Naruto yang membuat hati Lightning bergetar tak karuan karena baru kali ini Naruto memanggil nama aslinya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

* * *

><p>NarutoXLightning!<p>

Akhirnya aku bisa juga! :trolldance:

* * *

><p>Kamus:<p>

Baka - Bodoh

Urusai - Diam

Watashi no Baka - Orang bodoh miliku

Irrasaimashite - Selamat datang

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

V


End file.
